Listen To Your Heart
Listen To Your Heart 'is the special fanfiction. This fanfiction will be made purely with sweat with fanmade mixes. It is made by Astral. There would be a sequel for this and there would be parts. Summary Mairwen and Rumble are in love with each other since they are fillies. But one mare is deeply or madly in love with Rumble, named Goldilocks, the beautiful but spiteful mare in Ponyville. Can Mairwen win Rumble's heart? Or the beautiful-looking mare? Songs These are the list of songs: * Numb - Linkin Park, Piano Instrumental (Theme song) * What's My Name? - Rihanna ft. Drake (Which would be sang by Rumble and Goldilocks. If you are questioning yourself that why Rumble would do this to Mairwen. NOTE: Goldilocks made him drunk. They are in a bar.) * When You Say Nothing At All - Ronan Keating (Rumble sings this to Mairwen) * Clarity - Zedd ft. Foxes (Mairwen singing this song, after Rumble and her fight) *2p2h0eO8rF8 Feel this Moment - Pitbull ft. Christina Aguilera (Nightcore) (Mairwen and Rumble sing this when they are fillies.) (I really need to be nightcored because they are fillies! This pitch is perfect though.) *loomh2hSzPQ Counting Stars - Alex Goot, Kurt Schneider and Chrissy Constanza (Nightcore) (End Part) The Fanfic: '''NOTE: The ponies you are familiar with are owned by Hasbro. Me and Sabre only own Mairwen and Goldilocks, and other ponies you aren't familiar within the show. ' '''Flashback Mairwen and Rumble was there, under the sunset. Mairwen is shy to say something to Rumble, which is about them. Or, about Mairwen likes Rumble. "Uhmm.. Rumble, if I say anything would you not freak out?" Mairwen softly asked, Rumble slowly or slightly nodded. "Uhmm.. I-i like you Rumble, m-more than a friend.." Mairwen softly said that, which Rumble blushed. Rumble is speechless, he felt like he is lost. He needs to leave this conversation, but he can't resist that cute face, and the sparkling eyes. He couldn't believe that she likes him, .. More than a friend. Rumble's heart was fluttering. "I...i.." Rumble said, hearing that makes Mairwen worry. He doesn't like her. "Y-you don't like me.. I should go-" Mairwen was cut off by Rumble. He quickly got her by his hoof, to her hoof. Mairwen blushed furiously. She gulped. "Wait, don't leave. I-i like you too, Mairwen. More than a friend.." Rumble said, Mairwen's heart is jumping in joy. He LIKES her. Rumble quickly pulled her closer. "You'll promise me, you will like or love me forever, right?" Rumble asked her, Mairwen looks at his purple eyes, deeply. She feels his breath. She nuzzled him, which Rumble is surprised. "Yes, I will. Forever. I promise that." Mairwen said, smiling, but softly. Rumble smiled and he pulls her closer.. And closer. They are 3 inches apart, Mairwen, not wanting to make this moment so slowly, she kissed him, passionately. Rumble is surprised, so much. He felt her lips, so sweet and it is soft. She felt his lips, so charming and so very, very sweet. But it is full of lust. They shared their moment under the sunset. Meanwhile, in the trees. There's a filly hiding behind the tree, crying. And she galloped quickly, not remembering for what she had saw today. With a rose in her teeth, it fell onto the ground. The rose became black-ish. It was a sunny day in Ponyville, A beautiful, mulberry coated mare get up from her bed. Her hair shines in the sunlight. She resemble her mother, Snowcharm. By using her magic, she gets a ponytail and ties her hair into 2 tails. She smiles. She never forgets this day, it's Hearts and Hooves day. She goes downstairs. She begans to take out some ingredients. She begans to cook, or bake.After baking, she takes out a heart-shaped cover and puts chocolates there. By using her magic again, she brings the chocolates to outside. While trotting happily, she remembers something (flashback): There was Teen Mairwen, she has braces. It is Hearts and Hooves Day. She saw Goldilocks, with a heart-box with chocolates inside. She was really curious. And began following her. '' ''She saw her, bringing her chocolates to Rumble. With that, Mairwen was shocked. Her long-time best friend was actually or starting to like Rumble. She crys and start cantering. Category:Mature Fic Category:Astralfleur Category:Work In Progress Category:Fanfictions Category:Special Fanfictions